


i won't let you fall tonight.

by j2mslittlebitch



Series: angels were never meant to fall. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2mslittlebitch/pseuds/j2mslittlebitch
Summary: “There’s a kid here,” Sam moaned, “Won’t you think of the children?!”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: angels were never meant to fall. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022130
Kudos: 46





	i won't let you fall tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little fic to hopefully help _heal_ what the writers have done to us. i hope you all enjoy it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, i thrive on validation 
> 
> xx

Dean sat on the end of the table in the bunker library, the noise was back now, outside and inside. He could hear Cas and Jack talking and laughing in the kitchen, Miracle was lying at Dean’s feet, his tail softly slapping against the floor. He reached over and snagged his opened bottle of beer, his first since Cas’ return. Dean had detoxed in the week since Cas’ return but it just felt so _right_ to raise a glass to their sudden and absolute freedom.

“Got one for me?” Sam startled him, Dean was lost in his own head but he smiled softly and held out an unopened bottle. “So it’s nice, ha? Having them home.”

Dean nodded, taking a deep pull of his beer. “I missed Cas so goddamn much.”

Sam smiled a knowing smile, Dean hadn’t spoken to Sam about Cas’ confession, nor had either of them mentioned the kiss or their declaration of love in the field. It was so tender and new and they just wanted to keep it for themselves for a while longer but Sam’s smile said he knew.

“I missed everybody, fancy Jack being able to bring everybody back.” Sam stopped for a minute and Dean seen the far off look on his face and knew he was thinking about everyone they had lost, even if it was for only a moment, it left a mark that wouldn’t quickly heal.

“What are you going to do now?” Dean asked, bringing his beer to his lips again.

Sam lost the far away look but it was replaced by something else, a longing Dean had seen far too often on his brothers face. “Eileen and I talk about it, we want to settle down, have a family, the whole white picket fence deal. What about you?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, “There’s still monsters out there, but a proper home does sound nice. Somewhere with a yard for the dog to run around, two and a half bedrooms, somewhere where Cas can learn to human properly and I can fix cars in the backyard. A room for Jack, if he wants it.”

Sam hummed, “It sounds nice but Dean - I don’t want to hunt anymore, I just want to have an apple pie life.”

Dean nodded, “I know man, Cas’ will have my back. Cas and I, well we are-” What were they really? Boyfriends? “We are partners.”

==

Later that evening, everyone sat around the dining room table. Dean sat next to Cas who had Jack between him and Sam with Eileen on his other side. It was a bitter sweet meal, peaceful in a way it hadn’t been in a long time. The conversation was light and there was genuine laughter that seemed to fill the halls of the bunker and it warmed Dean from the inside out to see the smile on Cas’ face, the crinkles around his eyes. 

He blushed furiously when Sam caught him staring at Cas, though Sam didn’t say anything just smiled and offered a little nod of understanding. Their little talk in the library had left Dean feeling lighter than he had in days, he was so sure that Sam was going to be mad that he wanted to continue hunting, with or without him but he should have known better. Sam had always craved normal, he’d always craved the white picket fence, apple pie kinda life and Dean never had - sure the appeal of it was a little stronger now that he had Cas but Dean wasn’t a stay at home kinda guy, his time with Lisa had more then proved that.

Eileen and Sam excused themselves first, headed with sly grins towards their bedroom. Jack was next, stopping to hug Cas and then Dean. Dean hugged him back, hard.

When they were alone, Dean started clearing the table nervously. They hadn’t spent a great deal of time alone since Cas had came back, it wasn’t through any fault of their own, there had just been so much to do. Dean had been in and out of the bunker tracking down friends and old connections to check in, Sam had split his time between that and Eileen while Cas had spent an awful lot of time with Jack teaching and guiding him on how to handle his new powers without going nuclear.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was rough as he reached out and placed a hand on Dean’s plaid sleeve. “It’s okay to be nervous.”

Dean sighed, embarrassed that the angel knew him better than he gave him credit for. “I’m not- okay, I’m a little nervous. It’s just I’ve never felt like this before and never about a _man_.”

Cas cocked his head, “I don’t understand, I’ve seen you engage in flirting with other males before.”

“Cas,” Dean dropped back down into his seat and rubbed a hand over his face. “That’s not what I meant, I don’t have a problem with you being a man, I just have never _been_ with a man before.” Cas wore that clueless look again and a blush spread along Dean’s cheeks and onto his ears as he said, “You know, like sexy times.”

“Oh you are nervous about sex.” Cas smiled a little then and said, “Me too, Dean. In case you have forgotten, my one and only foray ended with torture.”

Dean snorted a laugh, “You have me there man, just - please be patient with me.”

“Always,” Cas said and reached out to drop his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, you are everything I adore, I will always be here for you.”

Dean smiled softly and leaned into Cas’ touch before he pressed forwards and caught Cas’ lips in a soft kiss, it was hesitant at first, careful before Cas opened for him and it turned into something else. Cas’ hand moved from his shoulder and up into Dean’s hair, holding him close as he run his tongue across Dean’s bottom lip before he bit down softly. A small noise caught in Dean’s throat as he all but piled himself in the angel’s lap and buried his hands in the dark hair on his head.

Dean could feel Cas’ hard line of arousal against his own and pressed his hips down looking for friction, the noise Cas’ made at the contact sent a thrill right down into Dean’s throbbing cock. Dean reached a hand between them, grunting in effort and tried to work Cas’ belt open with one hand, frustrated at his lack of results he gave up and just shoved his hand down the front of Cas’ pants and his world fell away when there was nothing but Cas’ hot cock under his hand. He’d never wondered what Cas wore under his pants but now he’d never forget that little detail.

Cas thrust into Dean’s hand, a little precum leaking onto Dean palm and he used it to rub his hand up and down the length. The angel was making any number of small noises filled with want and need against Dean’s lips, against his neck, breathing along the shell of his ear and before he could even comprehend he was about to come in his jeans like a teenager, he bit down on Cas’ neck hard enough to leave a mark and came in his pants. His hand tightened around Cas’ cock for a moment and he felt Cas’ tumble over the edge after him.

Dean pulled his hand out from Cas’ pants but otherwise they stayed against each other, wrapped up in their own little world until they heard footsteps followed by Sam’s voice, “Goddamnit guys, come on, you both have bedrooms. It smells like sex in here.” And a fake gag noise.

Neither man moved, Dean curled into Cas to hide the vivid blush that stained his face and worked all the way down into the collar of his shirt. Cas was a little more dignified, raising a hand to wave Sam away and said, “If you will give us a minute, we will get out of your way.”

“There’s a kid here,” Sam moaned, “Won’t you think of the children?!”


End file.
